


Dirge

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [43]
Category: Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson (TV Russia), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Based on the scene from the Soviet series that hits you right in the feels.





	Dirge

**Author's Note:**

> For the JWP 2017 Prompt #30, **The Devil's Caprice**. <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPcnGrie__M>

I picked up the Stradivarius.

The violin lay in state in its proper place, the hard-shell case, rather than being set down carelessly on the laboratory table – or worse, on the floor amid cigarette butts and papers during one of his all-night cogitations.

I settled the instrument under my chin. I thought of how often he had nestled this precious item in like fashion before taking up the bow.

I picked up the unrosined bow from its own proper storage place in the case.

I could see his nimble fingers dancing over the neck of the violin and his bow flying fast and slow. I thought of the music that flew from him, stately then sprightly, wild then sedate, sweet then solemn, all on the same Paganini piece that had enchanted me so.

I closed my eyes and raised the bow, and drew it over the strings.

And out came no ethereal soaring music, no dancing notes nor stately tune. Only the long wailing screech any untrained man would make on this device no matter how rare and valuable.

And it was that sound that evoked his late-night scrapings when he was sunk deep in thought, utterly uncaring of his fellow-lodger’s need for sleep – and that fellow-lodger’s complaint about sounds like cat-torturing.

Only then did I start weeping like a banshee.


End file.
